chzomythosfandomcom-20200215-history
James Fowler
James William Fowler is a character from 5 Days a Stranger. He is one of the five guests trapped in DeFoe Manor. Biography Little is known of Jim's early life except when his Parent's left him when he was ten at the St. Trinian's Boarding School. During his period at Boarding school, he became friends with a Boy named Richard and could see the rootops of DeFoe Manor from the School Playground, which he believed had a Hermit inside who killed people and ate them. One day, he and Richard investigated the Manor after climbing the fence of there School and Richard dared him to enter. However, he was trapped inside when the Door shut and was unable to escape. He soon met with the other people trapped inside, at that peroid was Philip Harty and AJ and were shortly joined by Simone Taylor and Trilby. On this day, Jim was up a tree, presumably trying to get down the other side of the Walls, though when Trilby arrived, he didn't do so. After a short meeting on what to do, they went to sleep. During this peroid, Trilby and Jim both had a Nightmare both Philip and Simone had one too, though they don't mention it. The next morning, he was reading Treasure Island whilst Simone was in the Library and Philip looking for the DeFoe Tomb. Shortly after, he left and Philip stayed in the Dining Room after giving Trilby his Metal Detector, in which he found the Swimming Pool valve and opened it, finding AJ, having died of a slit throat and being hidden under the Pool. Whilst Philip and Simone were informed, Trilby went to find Jim, and informed him before Trilby went to sleep, having a nightmare of finding a black skeleton in the Bath full of Blood with the words Father written and hearing a voice revealed to be that of [[Matthew DeFoe] when his Father, Sir Roderick DeFoe shot his 'imaginary friend' John DeFoe]. Soon after however, an Idol collapsed and Trilby put it back up, causing John's soul to posses Trilby and don a Apron, a Machete and a Welding Mask and kill Philip before nearly killing Jim and Simone, though he was knocked out. After Trilby escaped the Shed, he met with Simone in the Bathroom, whilst Jim found the Idol and he was possessed by it, donning the same gear and attacking Simone and Trilby, though he was knocked out when Trilby pulled the Carpet over, sending him tripping to the floor. On the final day, he stayed in Matthew's Bedroom recovering before the group attempted to kill John permanently by putting his soul back into his skeleton. During this peroid, Trilby read out the ritual whilst Simone held Sir Roderick's Rifle and Jim held Matthew's Teddy. As John returned to his skeleton, Simone was possesed by Sir Roderick and Jim by Matthew in which Simone shot John down with the Rifle, starting a fire which burnt DeFoe Manor to the ground, though Jim and Simone escaped, Trilby was thought to have perished in the flames, though he really escaped the Burning Mansion. Although he survived the incident, Jim's days spent in the mansion were enough to expel him from High School for truancy. The last heard of him described his future as "in tatters." Category:5 Days a Stranger characters